Koopamaker
“Why did I decide to move to the void?” -KoopaMaker, in the first KMs UCN Cutscene Appearance KoopaMaker is a genderless quadruped pink yoshi wearing a red scarf and black headphones. Unlike normal yoshis KoopaMaker has paws and ears, (which he gained as a result of messing with Pokémon DNA) KoopaMaker also has fur on his tail, and he wears shoes similar to Sonics. In the past KoopaMaker wore gloves, but, as of getting paws, he stopped wearing them. The original design of KoopaMaker consisted of just a pink yoshi wearing a the same scarf and headphones, later sometime after visting freddy fazbears pizza (aka when the human behind all this got into FNaF) koopamaker's eyes changed to the black eyes with white pupils, and he gained a red bowtie (based off of toy bonnie). Later (during the ”sonic phase” of the person behind this stuff) KoopaMaker started wearing sonic shoes, gloves, and removed everthing from the “FNaF phase”. The next redesign was the largest, bringing back the black glowy eyes, the bowtie (although its changed to the bow from the Pokémon Sylveon), adding ears, changing KoopaMaker’s number of tails from one to three. Personality Koopamaker can be very bold, rash, idiotic, annoying, and quite a jerk. He often does strange or weird things. Despite all of this, he goes insane upon seeing one of his friends hurt, especially Silver or Greenshi. Nonetheless, Koopamaker enjoys messing with anyone, and will do things for bad guys, just for the fun of it. Backstory and Lore KoopaMaker was originally a pink-shelled Koopa (still with the scarf and headphones), who was turned into a yoshi by Purpleshis washing machine, which was tampered with by Neon Koopamaker. Since then KoopaMaker somehow met up with Gloshi, and later met Greenshi when he crashed in title sequence land. KoopaMaker later was tricked into being stuffed into the Funtime Foxy suit by Purple Guy, and retained the bowtie after (somehow) getting free. Koopamaker at some point decided to take a vacation to Sonics universe, and actually ended up living there for a while, picking up the shoe style, and gloves of most sonic characters. After leaving, KoopaMaker was kidnapped by Purpleshi, who kept him for testing, combining KoopaMaker’s DNA with different Pokémon, mostly vulpix, and a bit of Eevee. With this, KoopaMakers DNA kinda ‘broke’ leading to his ability to pick up DNA from his surrounding. This was also the time where KoopaMaker ’lost’ his gender. KoopaMaker was at some point bitten by a (dusk) lycanroc, which is like a werewolf, so KoopaMaker transforms at night too (a benefit to living in the void is that there is no night or day). It is also likely that KoopaMaker has some DNA of other Pokémon (likely Braixen, Salandit, lucario, and/or brionne). Powers and abilities Koopamaker is able to easily control fire in the forms of magic and magik. Koopamaker can use his fire as normal fire, magic fire, or transformation fire. Koopamaker often transforms humans into pokémon through this method Koopamaker picks up the DNA of things he is often around and as such likely has some DNA of Greenshi, boos, and Silver (The salandit) Trivia * KoopaMaker’s full name is KoopaMaker The Yoshi That Should Technically Be Considered a Vulpix But is Still Considered a Yoshi... * KoopaMaker’s Parents are both Pokémon, but somehow KoopaMaker was originally born as a Koopa * The name KoopaMaker was a last minute decision by his creator * KoopaMaker‘s favorite object is bins * KoopMaker’s favorite food is spagetti topped with salsa * KoopaMaker is technically quadruped, but he breaks the laws of physics * 45028485729193948883475737828192877.999238475647829101038848557 (thank you) * KoopaMaker is also the name of his creators Scratch account and Youtube Channel * KoopaMaker owns a Snapple NoPhone * The reason KoopaMaker’s personallity is ‘mean’ is because having be a ‘good guy’ was too boring Category:Yoshi Category:Pokemon Category:Fusion